kryptonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Krypton. It aired on March 21, 2018. Synopsis Superman’s grandfather, Seg-El, learns Krypton is in danger of being destroyed so that his future grandson will never be born."Krypton: Official Descriptions For The First Three Episodes" - KryptonSite Plot Two hundred before the birth of Kal-El, a new religious power rises on the planet Krypton. Val-El, of the House of El, is charged with treason and sentenced to death. As a result, the entire House of El is stripped of their status, and they join the Rankless. Fourteen years later, Val-El's grandson, Seg-El scams Guildsmen for money to help support his family. While trying to deliver medicine to his father at the Lawmakers Guild, Seg stops a terrorist attack targeting Daron-Vex, the same man who sentenced his grandfather to death. As a result, Seg is granted the right be re-ranked in Kandorian society and to marry Daron-Vex's daughter, Nyssa-Vex. On the streets of Kandor, Seg meets a stranger called Adam Strange who tells me that a threat from the future is approaching Krypton, and that he needs to find the Fortress. He also gives Seg the Sunstone which is marked with a modified symbol from the House of El. Seg is almost arrested for breaking curfew, but is rescued by his mother who takes him to the Fortress, which was Val-El's hidden laboratory. Val-El was convinced that something was coming to destroy Krypton and the Council tried to suppress his findings. Returning to the city, his mother is arrested for stealing a skimmer and claims allegiance to the terrorist group Black Zero. At her trial, Charys-El denies the existence of the Fortress. During the proceedings, both Charys-El and Ter-El are killed by Primus Jayna-Zod. At the Fortress, Adam Strange once more visits Seg-El, telling him that his future grandson is in danger. A being called Brainiac is wiping out planets and is trying to stop the birth of Kal-El, the universe's greatest hero, in the future. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Guest starring *Paula Malcomson as Charys-El *Rupert Graves as Ter-El Co-starring *Nicholas Witham-Mueller as Young Seg *Anthony Kaye as Soldier #4 *Phill Langhorne as Lawmaker *Danijel Korsa as Prisoner #3 *Josh Bradshaw as Cadet #1 *Adam Fielding as Cadet #3 *Hadrian Howard as Technician #1 *Peter Basham as Technician #2 Production Production began on September 25, 2017."It feels fitting that our first day on Krypton should fall on the date of this man's birth. A hero and inspiration on screen and off" - Cameron Cuffe (@thecameroncuffe) - Twitter Gallery Promotional stills Pilot promotional still 1.png Pilot promotional still 2.png Pilot promotional still 3.png Pilot promotional still 4.png Pilot promotional still 5.png Pilot promotional still 6.png Pilot promotional still 7.png Pilot promotional still 8.png Pilot promotional still 9.png Pilot promotional still 10.png Pilot promotional still 11.png Pilot promotional still 12.png Pilot promotional still 13.png References Category:Season One Episodes